Para sempre
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Ela seria sempre a minha amiga, minha amante, a mulher que eu mais amei na vida.


**Para sempre**

**By: **DanielaMPotter

O castelo estava parcialmente destruído, havia pessoas por todo o lado. Alguns, com as vestes cobertas de sangue, com os rostos feridos, e pouca força para estarem em pé, carregavam pacientemente os corpos deitados no chão. Havia lágrimas nos rostos marcados por cicatrizes que permaneceriam para sempre, e corações que nunca mas voltariam a ser os mesmos. E havia dor, muita dor…

Depois da alegria do fim, do alívio, a realidade apodera-se de nós e damos conta que perdemos muito pelo caminho para chegarmos ali. Muitos amigos. Muita família. Muito de nós mesmos. Eu tinha-os visto morrer, mas conseguia ver os seus rostos sorrindo, como se eles permanecessem ali á minha frente, apoiando-me, protegendo-me…

Mas eles tinham ido… Sirius, Moody, Fred, Tonks, Lupin… eles tinham todos partido em frente dos seus olhos lutando por um bem maior. E agora Harry queria amaldiçoar esse bem maior.

Procurava-a desesperado. Tinha-a visto segundos após a guerra acabar, os seus braços, em conjunto com os de Ron foi os primeiros que sentiu rodeá-lo quando o corpo de Voldemort caíra ao chão. Mas agora não a encontrava. Ron estava lá em baixo com a família, em redor do corpo de Fred e Ginny permanecia ao seu lado. Harry sabia que por mais que aquela fosse sempre a sua família, aquele momento era só deles. E precisava mesmo de vê-la.

Entrou na biblioteca e encontrou-a às escuras, mas antes de desistir e voltar costas ouviu um barulho do fundo da sala que o fez correr para lá e encontrá-la, sentada no chão, junto a um grande e enorme monte de cinzas. Haviam lágrimas nos seus olhos.

- Queimaram-nos quase todos Harry.

Harry sentou-se ao lado dela, respirando fundo. Queria amenizar a dor dela, queria dizer lhe que tudo passaria, pedir desculpas por a ter arrastado para tudo aquilo, por sua culpa ela tinha se afastado dos pais, tinha apagado a sua imagem da memória deles. Mas sabia que tinha de lhe dizer, e sabia que tinha de ser agora.

- Hermione…

Ela virou para ele o rosto bonito e molhado, com um corte superficial na face, esforçando-se por lhe sorrir mesmo que o seu coração tivesse quebrado por dentro. Ela sempre fazia isso.

- Eu amo-te.

Ela sorriu para ele e apertou-lhe a mão.

- Eu também te amo Harry. A ti e ao Ron. E estou tão feliz por estarmos aqui, tão feliz… Foste um verdadeiro herói.

Ele tentou sorrir para ela. Não era esse o amor de que ele falava. Ele amava-a mesmo, com todo o seu coração. Amava-a como ela achava que ele amava Ginny.

Observou-a limpar a face com as costas da mão e tentar recompor a voz.

- Acho que devíamos ir ter com o Ron e com a Ginny… eles devem estar a precisar de nós. A Ginny vai necessitar de ti mais do que nunca Harry.

- Eu sei…

- Agora as coisas só podem melhorar certo? Depois dos funerais, vou à Austrália buscar os meus pais, devolvê-los á vida normal. E depois poderemos recompor as nossas vidas. Ajudaremos a reafirmar Hogwarts e voltarei cá para acabar os estudos. E quando sair, quando sair Harry…

- Estarei aqui á tua espera.

Hermione sorriu para ele abraçando, enquanto ele apoiou o queixo na sua cabeça, acariciando os seus cabelos.

- Eu e o Ron exigimos ser os teus padrinhos no casamento com a Ginny ok?

- Hermione… eu não sei se quero casar com a Ginny.

Ela largou-se do seu abraço e encarou-o com uns olhos carinhosos.

- O perigo acabou Harry. Não tens de ter mais medo de pôr a Ginny em perigo. Ela só será feliz ao teu lado, tens de tirar esses medos da cabeça.

- Hermione…

- Eu e o Ron estaremos sempre aqui para ti. Tu sabes… amigos para sempre não é?

- Amigos para sempre Hermione.

Ela sorriu e deu lhe a mão puxando-o pelo corredor de encontro a Ron e Ginny.

Ela estava linda e absolutamente feliz. Os cabelos volumosos estavam agora lisos e agarrados num bonito apanhado que lhe sustinha a tiara de casamento emprestada pela tia Muriel.

O vestido braço esvoaçava como uma pluma enquanto alegremente ela e Ron dançavam em plena pista de dança. Ela sorria como se tivesse o Sol dentro de si e Ron… Ron olhava para ela como se ela fosse a sua única razão de viver. Como ele o entendia… Não conseguia deixar de sentir que aquilo o destruía para dentro, mas tinha de admitir que eles eram feitos um para o outro, sempre foram.

Sentia a mão de Ginny agarrar a sua em cima da mesa enquanto ela e Molly falavam sobre o casalinho apaixonado. Ron sempre se sentira mal, posto de lado na ligação entre Harry e Hermione, mas agora ali estava ele, casado e dançando com a rapariga que sempre quis, com uma vida a compor-se, uma vida que ele iria compor com a menina de Harry. Pois Hermione sempre seria a sua menina, a sua amante, a mulher que ele mais amaria em toda a sua vida, acima de todas as outras, embora para ela, ele sempre seria o eterno melhor amigo.

_Amigos para sempre. sempre sempre sempre sempre sempre…._


End file.
